kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Kumon/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, is the leader of Team Baron who transforms into . History Golden Fruits Cup! Being brought into a dream world again, but with new memories, Kaito is the captain of Team Baron who only respects the strongest like Team Gaim's Kouta (who has the main timeline's memory while brought by Lapis). After losing a match with Team Gaim, he shakes hands with Kouta for being a strong player as a part of the sportsmanship and someday have another match with him. Upon Peko suddenly going insane and turning into New Generation Rider Kurokage Shin, Kaito overheard the ruckus and rushed to stop his recently insane friend from killing Zack. Shortly when Kurokage Shin dies from an unknown black plant enveloping him, Kaito and Zack witnesses Lapis as a suspect, leading both of surviving Team Baron's Riders to hunt him. Once he and Zack find Lapis and threaten him for what he did to Peko, Kouta arrived to break them off to warn them about a bigger threat. However, Zack is the next victim of the black plant's insanity. When he is about to kill Lapis while Kouta and Kaito tries to calm him down, but to no avail as Zack dies from the black plant, at same time Lapis disappeared from the scene. When Zawame becomes a battle area between Charmant and Yggdrasill after Hase, Peko and Zack's sudden deaths, he joins the battle and sided with no one, battling Gridon, Zangetsu Shin and Bravo. Almost killed by Zangetsu Shin and Bravo's finisher, he is saved by Kamen Rider Marika. Due to Marika throwing his Banana Lockseed to fake his death, he is one of the few surviving Riders (counting Ryugen and Marika) to confront Kougane/Kamen Rider Mars, who apparently brainwashed Kouta into being his servant to attack the surviving soccer world's Riders, until Lapis breaks him free. With most of the Riders brought back to life, Lapis obtains a Sengoku Driver to transform into into Kamen Rider Kamuro as the Riders battle Kamen Rider Mars Flamed-Horse Position. Personality In the Soccer World, with his memories altered, Zawame City wasn't engulfed by Yggdrasill to the extent where they focused on researching Helheim, as the world wasn't connected to Helheim, allowing Kaito to believe that he had lived a different life. While similar to his original personality in the sense that he believes in honor, chivalry, and strong opponents, he is open to admit that he was bested by another opponent. He also wears a different outfit than his traditional Team Baron clothing, hinting that he's well off in the Soccer World compared to the original world where his clothes remained roughly the same and the majority of his luggage being a few bags that he took with him to the Helheim Forest. Arms is Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. BaronFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator This suit also doubles as Baron's if he uses the Genesis Driver to access Lemon Energy Arms. Therefore, during battle, the suit will stay on if Kaito decides to change drivers. - Sengoku Driver= Banana Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 208 cm *'Rider Weight': 114 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8.8 t *'Kicking Power': 12.4 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 24 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6.1 seconds is Baron's banana-based default form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. While Banana Arms appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Baron can use the Banaspear to create Banana projections that can absorb hits. When Kaito eats the Fruit of Helheim, his abilities are strengthened by the fruit, allowing him as Baron in Banana Arms to almost go head to head against Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : Baron activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and give a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. * : This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **'Squash:' Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. **'Au Lait:' Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. **'Sparking:' Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Appearances: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! - Genesis Driver= Lemon Energy Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 208 cm *'Rider Weight': 111 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15.1 t *'Kicking Power': 18.3 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Baron's lemon-based super form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Lemon Energy Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This form is a vast improvement for Baron, increasing his offensive power beyond what Mango Arms can offer, with his agility stats being a tad bit better than Banana Arms, jumping as high as Gaim in a Jimber Arms, and running as fast as Gaim in Orange Arms, Ryugen in Budou Arms, Bravo, and Knuckle. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Genesis Driver finisher: ** : Baron activates the Sparking function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed Rider Slash: Baron activates the Squash function on his Genesis Driver and fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. This finisher has two variations; a 360 degree circle slash for multiple targets and a straight slash for a single target. *Sonic Arrow finishers: ** : Baron locks the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and fires a powerful arrow shot that pierces through the target. ** : Baron locks the Banana Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow and stabs the Sonic Arrow into the ground, which then shoots a holographic banana at the target that explodes and traps it in more banana projections. Lemon Energy Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Duke. Kaito loses access to this form when his Genesis Driver is disabled due to Ryoma activating its kill switch. Lemon Energy Arms' ending theme, entitled "Ranbu Escalation", also doubles as the ending theme for Kamen Rider Gaim's Kiwami Arms. Appearances: Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - Primary transformation device **Genesis Driver - Secondary transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Banaspear - Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon **Sonic Arrow - Baron Lemon Energy Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Baron's main Rider Machine *Team Baron motorcycle Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kaito Kumon is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Baron, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' References ru:Кайто Кумон/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes